Hands
by eleventiredgays
Summary: Kumiko and Reina go on a date together. A universe where Reina isn't in love with Taki.


Kumiko was always nervous to hold hands with Reina.

She was always afraid her hands would be to cold or to sweaty. She tried to avoid hand contact as many times as she could.

But there she was, holding hands with Reina and smiling awkwardly. Reina didn't seem to notice a thing and pointed at a spot she wanted to go. Sometimes she would squeeze Kumiko's hand softly, give her a quick smile, just little things that would make Kumiko's heart skip a beat.

The two were on a date. The word 'date' alone was enough to make Kumiko blush. She glanced at Reina. They weren't even dating, Reina had just invited her to this park, filled with fun things and food stalls.

Reina had started to walk towards a stall were they had a bunch of candy, looking more excited that Kumiko had ever seen her. She sighed and smiled and quickly followed Reina.

" Choose something, I'll treat you!" Kumiko said while her shoulder softly touched Reina's shoulder. The girl looked up. Kumiko was concentrating on the candy and couldn't see the slight blush on Reina's face. The girl then nodded and studied the candy.

" I want.." Reina pointed at a big lolly. "..that one." She said while smirking at Kumiko. The brunette giggled and gave the stall owner the order. She paid and they continued their journey.

Reina was slowly swinging their hands back and forth and Kumiko rose a brow. " What's up with the swinging?" She asked while starting to match the rhythm of Reina. Reina looked in her direction and shrugged while continuing. " Who knows? Just felt like it."

Kumiko laughed. " You sure are filled with mysteries." She stated. Reina squeezed her hand a little too hard for a friendly squeeze and Kumiko grinned. " Sorry." Reina avoided Kumiko's eyes. She let go of Kumiko's hand for a moment and opened the plastic what was around her lolly.

As she grabbed Kumiko's hand again she started to explore the candy. Her eyes brightened. " It's good!" She said while looking at Kumiko again. Kumiko gulped. She had been watching the girl's movements. " O-oh, I'm glad!"

Reina smiled. " Do you want to taste it?" She offered while sticking the lolly towards Kumiko. Kumiko raised her other hand, declining. " N-no, it's your candy!" She said, starting to wave her hand. Reina cocked her head. " Hmmm."

The trumpeter looked around for a moment. " Come with me." She then said while pulling Kumiko with her. Kumiko just followed her while wondering what Reina was planning now.

The two entered a rather dark room. Kumiko squinted her eyes, trying to see where Reina had brought her. Then, suddenly, the room got lighted up by thousands of little lights, making it look like they were inside space. Kumiko's jaw dropped.

She spun around to look for Reina, who she found a few steps away. She did the steps and grabbed Reina's hands in her own. " Reina, it's so pretty!" Kumiko said with a sigh. Reina smiled. " I thought you would like it."

Kumiko felt happy. She felt like she could burst from her excitement, being in a place like this with this beautiful girl, enjoying all the things together. She bit her lip and moved even closer to Reina.

Reina's face was close to her own, the little lights around them placing sparkles on Reina's hair. Kumiko looked her into her violet eyes, they looked like they could just take her away from this world, into the unknown.

Kumiko hadn't been the only one staring. Reina stared at Kumiko. She studied the freckles she loved so much on the brunette's nose and cheeks. She also noticed that Kumiko must have been playing games all night, the bags beneath her eyes gave it away. Kumiko had tried to hide them with a little bit of make-up. Reina giggled.

The other girl rose a brow. " Is something funny?" She asked. Reina smiled at her. " It's just that you're really cute right now." She said while squeezing Kumiko's left hand. She saw a blush grow. Kumiko looked away for a second.

" You are really pretty." She then stated, making Reina blush. Kumiko sighed. She wasn't getting anywhere with just making Reina blush. She did another step closer to her. " Hey Reina, can I tell you something?"

Reina frowned for a second. " Sure."

Kumiko stroke the back of Reina's hands with her thumbs. " I really like you. And I am glad we came here together today." She said. She glanced up. Reina pulled her into a sudden hug. Kumiko didn't really mind it that much.

" I also really like you."

Their hearts raced. Reina backed away a bit, their noses just an inch away from each other. Kumiko looked down a bit, since she was taller. Reina frowned, noticing that irritating fact. She let one hand of Kumiko slip away.

Instead, she placed it behind Kumiko's neck. " You were always taller than me. Will I grow taller than you one day?" She asked. It was totally a weird question for the situation they were in but it made Kumiko laugh. " Maybe. You should drink more milk and less tea."

Reina made a face of disgust. " I don't understand how you can drink milk." She muttered. Kumiko shrugged. " Well I'm taller than you." Reina pinched her neck. " Did you have to do that?"

The black-haired just sighed. " Whatever."

The space was silent, even though there were so many people outside, no one was her except them. Reina was glad.

Kumiko felt like she could faint. How could Reina act so calm? She felt her hands getting more sweaty. She stared down at her feet, which were close to Reina's. She looked up again when Reina's hand moved a bit on her neck.

Reina smiled. " What should we do now?" She asked teasingly. " Uhh, I don't know?" Kumiko muttered. The trumpeter sighed. " Terrible." And closed the distance between them.

They walked away after that as girlfriends, holding hands. Kumiko didn't really care anymore.


End file.
